Kestrel
The Kestrel is a melee throwing weapon similar to the , capable of bouncing off surfaces when thrown. Unlike the Glaive, the Kestrel can knock down any opponents that it hits at range. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against shields. *Slam Attacks have innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Heavy Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Thrown glaive has innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotics. **Thrown glaive has a guaranteed proc. **Thrown glaive has good critical chance and status chance. **Thrown glaive has above average critical multiplier. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Thrown glaive is silent. **Glaive can explode mid-flight by pressing the melee button which also forces a return. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Can use the Kestrel-exclusive mod. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages *Tied with for the lowest base damage of all Glaives. **Low and damage, less effective against armor and health. *Slam Attacks have innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Thrown glaive has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *Low melee critical chance and status chance. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. Tips *When equipping the Kestrel, the player can throw it and then press the melee button to detonate the Kestrel, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. **This is very useful for regenerating health with . **It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. **It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. *The Ground Finisher's bleed proc damage is based on the Ground Finisher damage (which is 30 * 400% = 120 damage without mods). Therefore, the bleed damage can be increased with anything which affects the Ground Finisher, including the mod. **For example, a Kestrel without any mods will deal 42 damage (= 120 * 35%) per bleed tick. With only a fully levelled , this is increased to 67 damage and to 100 damage while channeling. **Because bleed damage ignores shields, the Kestrel's Ground Finisher can be made into a potent attack against Corpus, especially when combined elemental mods. *With unique to it and , the Kestrel can attain a higher flight speed than any other thrown melee weapon with Whirlwind. This also indirectly increases its maximum range. Notes *When used on a boss they can be permanently stunlocked if a Dethcube is firing at it, causing it to reset the recovery animation. This is fixed by shooting him directly. *Can hit theoretically infinite targets on return. *Like with other thrown weapons, using on the Kestrel will increase flight speed as well as distance traveled, because the flight time is constant. A fully leveled will increase the maximum distance to ~63m. *When not in use, the Kestrel sheaths under your right arm. *Ragdolled enemies' health and shield bars are also concealed while ragdolled. Although they usually display damage indicators while ragdolled, sometimes they will not display if you are not the host - giving the impression that the enemy is invulnerable (not the case). *Sometimes it will continuously fly around its user in a circular path indefinitely after bouncing off at least 2 objects, such as two adjacent walls, if the user stands back and stays still afterwards. (Possibly intended but its exact mechanics are unknown, however, and were installed when this was discovered.) ** Simply installing a max rank Entropy Flight mod will also cause this. The Kestrel is considered flying on a return path the entire time, so it punches through everything it hits. If the player moves too quickly, they will catch the Kestrel; however, if it is carefully maintained, it can continually fly around the player and deal large amounts of damage to everyone in the vicinity. ** High flight speed, which causes this orbiting behavior, does carry some risk, as a current bug can cause the thrown weapon to disappear, disabling melee for the rest of the level or until the player has died & revived. Trivia * The Kestrel is a carnivorous bird in the falcon family known for hovering. * The Kestrel shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right forearm. Media Kestral1.png|Kestrel in arm sheath Kestral2.png frontshoppgkestrel.jpg Kestral3.png KestrelwOberon.png|Kestrel with Radiation damage Warframe Kestrel Patch History As a general note, self damage has been removed from Glaive power throws. As this decision made it through the testing pipeline, some mentioned this impacts a specific Chroma interaction, but positively impacts 41 other Warframes. *Damage increased from 35 to 84. *Range increased from 0.5 to 1.2. *Slam Attack increased from 70 to 252. *Slide Attack decreased from 175 to 168. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.5 to 0.7. *Changed the Glaive recall to be done with Melee instead of Melee Channel so its consistent again (Channel being a toggle-only messed up this function). *Fixed an error where, after Dual-Wielding gun and Glaive, throwing the Glaive in the "normal" Melee only mode could result in a turbo throw that is only supposed to apply for Dual-Wield. *Updates and sound additions to one handed secondaries when using Glaive type weapons. *Increased critical chance from 5% to 10% for Melee hits and projectiles. *Increased damage from 30 to 35. *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2. *Fixed issues with Glaive-style weapons being thrown through walls. *Fixed a crash that could occur when Glaives and similar Weapons hit ragdolled enemies. *Reduced the Channeled explosion damage and radius of all Glaive weapons in Conclave. *Increased projectile damage of Kestrel in Conclave. *Removed auto-targeting of Kestrel in Conclave. *Fixed Glaive type weapons with increased flight speed 'orbiting' players when attempting to recall it by channeling. *Fixed an instance of Glaive weapons causing the game to crash. *Fixed Glaive weapons not appearing for melee stealth attacks. *Reduced the radius of channeled explosions from Glaive projectiles in PvP. *Fixed the Redeemer and Glaive weapons being unable to do a charge attack when the player had a fast enough attack speed. *Fixed an issue causing Glaive weapons not to appear as full size when viewed in the Codex. *The Kestrel now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed an issue with Glaives/boomerangs staying scaled down/weapon trails off if you attack during the previous attack scaling down. * Fixed an issue with thrown melee weapons (Kestrel) losing weapon functionality if they perform a ground slam attack when they are already close to the ground while in melee mode. *Improved the positioning of melee accessories on Boomerang weapons (Kestrel). *Fixed edge case of Glaive type weapons not being immediately throwable when holding Melee if you were in a Primary/Secondary weapon grip. *Fixes self-inflicted death wounds being caused by throwing Glaives through Volt or Nyx's energy shields/bubbles. *Made the glaive type weapons shrink when "unfocused" in arsenal. *Fixed issue with Kestrel and Glaive animations for holstering. *Fix for Glaive mods to be shared between Glaive/Kestrel. *Fixed the Glaive and Kestrels charged attacks so that they take into account any power stored in the weapon from mods such as Melee Channel. *Fixed Infested bosses disappearing after being damaged by Kestrel *Introduced. }} See Also * , a Kestrel exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Kestrel es:Kestrel fr:Kestrel Category:Tenno Category:Glaive Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Thrown